


It was at that moment

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finally understands his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was at that moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is terrible! I write fanfictions avidly but I've never really had the guts to upload them, so this is really my first one to be uploaded. It's a bit cheesy and short, sorry about that. also, if i got the tags wrong or something, sorry!

I don’t know how it happened, I don’t know why it happened, but it definitely happened.

It had started off as an unusual day. I woke up at ten to see Dan sitting on the sofa bed with his laptop placed in front of him. He never really woke up before 11, other than on days where he was filming (which was definitely not today, as he had made a video last week and a livestream last night, with several gaming channel videos). When he noticed my arrival, he looked straight at me, as he always did, with that adorable half smile, as he always did.

I asked him if he wanted Cheerios or Froot Loops, which his answer was ‘Froot Loops.” I poured the cereal and milk, and got the coffee from this new machine we had been given called a Keurig. It wasn’t the best thing ever, but it made our coffee really quick. It’s better than nothing. I gave Dan, of course, the Hello Kitty cup which ejaculated on his face.

The usual.

I gave Dan his coffee and cereal, and then we turned on the cooking show. I looked at Dan, noticing his hair was a bit curly and he was still wearing the white collared moth shirt. His milk chocolate eyes were unusually twinkling today. I’ve never seen somebody look so cute during the mornings.

Dan and I continued watching the cooking show, him occasionally looking over to me when getting excited, his eyes getting big and him doing that beautiful half smile. We would commentate over funny parts (‘It all went haywire when Jenny lactated more than Patricia’ when we were referring to Jenny having no milk in her eggs, and Patty had added too much milk. This caused both of them to be on the list of elimination). When Patty was voted off, Dan shouted an exaggerated ‘No!’ in his tragic voice.

The show ended on a ridiculous cliffhanger, making both of us laugh. The laughs soon faded, and the outro soon ended. We were left glancing at each other. I swear I could get lost in his eyes. I smiled at him, he smiled back. I slowly moved my hand towards his, interlocking our fingers. I didn’t look down whilst do it, as I had almost memorized how he lay on the sofa every morning when I found myself gazing at him.

Everything started to piece together now. I’ve never really felt this way before. Through all of the years I’ve known Dan, I have never started to truly notice his beautiful existence as much as I have over the past few months. It started becoming stronger when he hugged me at Vidcon. It started to become even more stronger when I accidentally called him my boyfriend when addressing a cactus on BBC Radio 1. It started to burn when we made our gaming channel.

I never really knew what this fluttering and this burning that was happening in my chest was until this exact moment. I had a feeling Dan felt it, too. Occasionally he would just start staring at me and never stop, or he would blush when I complimented him. He even started to get closer to me on video (he would put his face towards mine, something we would rarely do) as of late.  
I love him, I think. Only at that moment had I realized it, too. I’d been told of my love for him, even announcing it as a joke one year, but it was then when I realized I truly did. I had never used the words adorable and beautiful to describe Dan until the middle of last year. I never even really would find myself being lost in his eyes and seemingly gazing at Dan until last year, too.

I watched as Dan started to lose his smile, and moved into a more state. He blinked and then slowly closed his eyes, turning his head as he moved closer to my lips. I did the same, not wanting to bump our noses. Finally, our lips pressed.

It seemed really awkward at first, as both of us hadn’t been kissed in a bit of time. It was truly beautiful, though. I don’t even really know how to describe it without sounding really cheesy. All of the other french kisses and kisses in general that I have had had been really slimy and awkward. There was nothing to really feel in them.

This one, though. This one had a sort of crave to it. There was lust, and there was love. I didn’t want the kiss to end as I did with the others. I started to move closer to Dan, eventually sitting on his lap whilst having to lean up just to get to his lips because he’s so damn tall. I cupped my hands around his face, and we kissed some more.

This time they weren’t long, yet short. We kissed, then we stopped, we kissed, then we stopped. I really never wanted it to end.

Something about this felt so normal. I know that sounds really cliche, but it’s true. I felt like we were meant to do this, that this was my purpose. I was absolutely meant to just feel his lips on mine. We kissed on last time, and then stopped. Our noses press together, and we just sit there like that. I smile, and he smiles back, and then we just laugh.

I don’t even know how to describe how electric I felt at that moment. Contented, happy, flawless. It was the greatest moment of my life. Figuring out that I loved Dan Howell was the greatest moment of my damn life, along with kissing him.


End file.
